The Quidditch Club
by brainyravenclaw5
Summary: A collection of Saddle Club/Harry Potter one-shots. Harry/Stevie, Carole/Ron, Lisa/Neville, and Veronica/Malfoy. Please R&R!
1. Author's Note

A/N: This is a selection of Saddle Club/Harry Potter crossover one-shots. I don't own either one. I was very bored and had writer's block, so don't judge me.

Pairings:

Stevie/Harry

Carole/Ron

Lisa/Neville

Veronica/Malfoy

If you don't like it, I don't mind flames. Once you quit society, critique doesn't bother you anymore. 'Nuff said.

(But I want to keep talking anyway! Ha! You probably thought I was done. Well look who has two thumbs [I hope] and just got pranked? You!)


	2. The Hospital Wing

A/N: I dont own Harry Potter or the Saddle Club. Wish I did. :-(

Sometimes, Quidditch and horse-back riding are a lot alike. For example, if you fall off your broom, you get right back on (unless a stupid professor turns your bones to jelly). If you fall off your horse, you should get right back on (even if said horse has big teeth and/or an odd-looking head). They both require immense perseverance (and the absence of a fear of odontophobia).

So 15-year-old Stevie Lake knew how Harry Potter felt when he fell off his broom during that Quidditch game. She remembered all the times she had fallen off Commache and had needed her friends' encouragement to be able to climb up again.

As Stevie visited Harry in the hospital wing, she sat on the edge of his bed and told him stories. Harry smiled.

"Pine Hollow sounds amazing. Maybe I could visit sometime," he said.

Stevie gingerly touched the bandage on Harry's head. "All right, but not until you're completely undamaged!"

Harry chuckled, then winced. "What's wrong?" asked Stevie, concerned. Harry pointed to his ribs.

"Hurts to laugh, but you're so funny. I think it's worth the pain," Harry said. He grinned up at Stevie.

She pretended to be upset. "You're supposed to be getting better! Injuring yourself doesn't help that at all, Harry Potter!" Stevie answered sternly.

Harry sulked. "I'm joking!" Stevie added, holding up her hands in defeat.

The two laughed, not noticing Ron and Carole in the doorway. Ron squeezed Carole's hand affectionately. "They're so in love," he said matter-of-factly.

Carole smiled. "I know," she replied. "But Lisa and Neville had been placing bets to see how long it will take them to realize it. Lisa's going to win."

Ron shrugged. "I personally think that he lets her win. He guessed 19 years from now," said Ron.

"Wow. Way off."

They watched Harry and Stevie interact, easily and playfully, mixed with flirty banter. "Should we leave them alone and give them some privacy?" Carole asked.

Ron shook his head. This was too adorable, but not in a weird, mushy kind of way, that would be awkward.

Carole watched with a semi-smile, and leaned against Ron. "Well, as cute as this is, I don't want to waste the entire lunch period spying on my friends. Are you coming?" she asked, turning to go.

"Yeah."

They left the hospital to join Lisa and Neville in the Great Hall.

Inside the wing, Stevie had fallen asleep. She was curled up in a ball on the edge of Harry's bed, snoring lightly.

In a sort of daze, Harry watched her. Stevie had a cute way of wrinkling her nose while she slept.

Suddenly, he felt something in his chest and stomach. It was a tight ball of heat, and he had a feeling of what it was.

It was a little something called love. That's when it dawned on him.

He, Harry James Potter, was in love with Stevie Lake.

A/N: First chapter, done! I wanted to write a cute, fluff chapter. If you have ideas, please review!Thanks!

For those of you who don't know, I want you to know that odontophobia is the fear of teeth. Just a little tidbit of info.

PS, at the beginning, when Harry and Stevie are talking about visiting Pine Hollow, I almost wrote, "Pixie Hollow sounds amazing! Maybe i could visit sometime!"

See the little blue button? Review please!


	3. The Game

A/N: I dont own Harry Potter or the Saddle Club. Aw poo!

Veronica chewed on the end of her quill and thought hard. One piece of parchment left... take notes on what Professor Binns was saying, or write a note to Draco Malfoy? Hard choice, Veronica thought sarcastically, pulling out parchment.

She watched Draco laugh at Pansy Parkinson, with her pug-face. Ugh.

Veronica diAngelo was used to getting whatever she wanted, so it was a shock to her at how much effort it took to get the Slytherin Prince.

Seriously, Veronica was the whole package. Beauty, talent, brains- well, she was no Hermione Granger, but she got by- so why didn't Draco pay her any attention.

They were in the same house, the same year, and all the same classes. Veronica was sort of "in" his little group of cronies, except she had a backbone.

Frustrated, the Slytherin girl scribbled a quick note, and drew a heart over the 'i.' She slid it to Draco, who opened it slowly.

'Wanna ditch?'

Draco raised an eyebrow at her, then glanced at the professor. When the ghost wasn't looking, Draco wrote a reply. He slid it to Veronica.

'Of course, this couldn't be any more boring!' it read. Veronica smiled to herself and raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss diAngelo?"

Veronica smiled sweetly. "May I be excused, professor?"

By this time, Professor Binns was annoyed at the interruption. "Yes, Miss diAngelo," he answered.

Veronica gathered her things and quickly left, winking at Draco. 'Your turn,' the wink said flirtasiously.

Veronica stood outside the door. In a few minutes Draco joined her, out of breath. She smiled as they began to walk. He was almost hers, she hoped.

"What's this about?"

Veronica gave him big, innocent eyes at the question. "What do you mean?" Veronica rule #1, always counter a question with another question.

Draco sighed. "Do you know how much trouble we could get in?" he asked slowly, looking her in the eye.

"Yes. That's what makes it an adventure, Draco!"

The Slytherin boy stared at her in shock. "Okay, Veronica, let's go to the common and play a game. It'll be fun," he said happily, getting into the hang of things.

Score! Thought Veronica. Things are looking up for me!

Back in the common room, Draco an Veronica were playing "truth or dare."

"Okay, Draco, truth or dare?" Veronica asked. She sat on a couch opposite the blond fifth year.

"Truth."

Veronica thought. "Who was your first kiss?" she smiled devilishly.

"Um... Astoria Greengrass, in third year," he answered. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," answered Veronica.

Malfoy was ready. "I dare you to dye Granger's hair bright purple," he dared. Veronica smiled. "Okay, I will. Truth or dare?" She said.

"Dare."

Veronica rubbed her hands together. "I dare you to kiss me." Draco looked surprised (but not unpleased) at her request.

He stood up and moved closer to her, cupping her face in his hands.

Veronica's heart began to beat faster as Draco leaned down towards her. Gently, he pressed his lips onto hers. Veronica almost fainted, but she was glad she didn't.

He began to plant kisses on her neck, and Veronica moaned slightly. The Slytherin boy moved her closer to him, deepening the kiss. She smiled against him.

Draco wasn't thinking. Once he touched her, he let instinct take over, ignoring his feelings. He was in the moment.

Then Veronica pulled back just as the clock chimed. It was time for lunch. They stood up and fixed their clothes.

"Come on," Draco said. He took Veronica's hand and they walked in the direction of the Great Hall.

Veronica stared at their interlaced fingers; so did everyone else.

"Look, its diAngelo and Malfoy, what do you know," echoed across the hall.

Veronica smiled. She always got what she wanted.


	4. Merry Christmas

**A/N: I don't own Hary Potter or the Saddle Club.**

Stupid Snape, thought Carole Hanson. What'd he give me detention for? After all, it was almost Christmas. Who wanted detention two days before Christmas? The Gryffindor walked briskly down the corridor, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

Sure, it wasn't as bad as Harry's Umbridge detentions last year, with the Blood Quill, but it wasn't fun to clean dirty cauldrons that had dried potions at the bottom from when Dumbledore was at Hogwarts.

It hadn't been her fault really. Stevie had caused the explosion, with a little help from Neville. So why did Professor Snape assume that it was Carole?

She couldn't wait to go to bed, sink beneath the covers, and fall into a peaceful, dreamless slumber.

Carole kept walking, in the direction Gryffindor tower, her house. Carole saw Ron Weasley, her housemate, coming towards her. She wondered what he was doing out after curfew, but was glad to see him nonetheless.

"Hey Ron," Carole called, waving at her friend, so Ron walked over and fell into step with the girl. He hastily hid something behind his back, blushing.

Carole reached around him, and pulled out his broom. She grinned at Ron and took the broom away. "Looks like someone's trying out for the Quidditch team!"

Ron blushed beet-red. "I-I want to be keeper," he mumbled, embarassed. Carole's grinned widened.

"Well I'll be- I mean we'll be- cheering you on from the stands. Me and Hermione. Both of us," Carole answered, looking down.

She didn't notice that Ron had stopped walking, and crashed into him painfully, falling in a heap to the floor.

"Ronald Weasley, what was that for?" Ron didn't answer, only pointed ahead of them, where beams of light were criss-crossing to form a glowing net, which solidified into an orb surrounding the pair.

Carole looked up. She saw a sprig of mistletoe. The green plant and waxy white berries mocking her.

Of course she wanted to kiss Ron. Why wouldn't she want to kiss him? Over the past few years, he had gotten super-cute, and really sweet.

Ron misunderstood her silence as Carole not wanting to kiss him and his shoulders slumped, while Peeves floated overhead, singing at the top of his ghostly lungs.

_"Poor ickle-Ronniekins, _

_Can't get a smooch!_

_He gets as many kisses_

_As a raving rabid pooch!"_

Carole glared at Peeves, grabbed Ron by his shirt collar, and firmly planted her lips on his, kissing him. Ron's hands instinctively went to Carole's hips, and the redhead kissed her back eagerly.

After a few moments, they broke apart, and both Carole and Ron sent Peeves (whose mouth hung open in pure shock) equally smug looks.

As thy intertwined fingers and started back towards the tower, Carole smiled to herself. It certainly was a merry Christmas.


	5. The Lake

I **forgot to tell you the Saddle Club (and Veronica)'s houses. **

**Stevie: Gryffindor**

**Carole: Gryffindor**

**Lisa: Ravenclaw**

**Veronica: Slytherin**

**In case you wanted to picture this, it uses the Season 1 (or 2 since they're fifteen and sixteen) kids.**

"Mmmm... you sure make a mean roast beef sandwich!"

Lisa took another bite of aforementioned sandwich. Neville watched her with a smile. "Thanks, but I didn't make it. I wanted our picnic to be edible. Hermione made it so the house-elves wouldn't have to. That girl and her S.P.E.W!" he said.

Lisa laughed and settled into Neville's chest. "It's still a nice picnic," she assured him, "and my strong man carried the picnic basket all by himself!"

Neville flexed his muscles. The pair laughed again.

Continuing their picnic, Lisa poured them both pumpkin juice. They talked and laughed with each other.

Nevills wrapped his arms around Lisa, who closed her eyes. She sighed contently, looking around. "Wanna skip rocks?"

Neville stood and helped Lisa up. "Sure," he agreed, racing Lisa down to the lake. They picked up rocks.

"I want to warn you, I've beat Stevie and Carole millions of times, and I'm pretty good," Lisa said.

Neville laughed. "But are you good enough to best... me?"

Lisa nodded. "Yes."

Neville skipped his stone first. "Five! Beat that!" he yelled.

Shrugging, Lisa complied. "All right then." she threw her rock. It continued to skip until they could only see the water splashing up. Neville was shocked.

"Wh...how did you...splash...huh?"

Lisa shrugged. "Told you I was good," she answered.

Neville smiled to himself. "Good enough to defeat the Tickler?" he asked. He chased Lisa, ready to tickle her.

She ran down a hill, tumbling to the bottom. Neville fell over. "Ow, my leg, Lisa come quick!" he yelled.

Lisa hurried over to her boyfriend. "Gotcha!" he cried, pulling her on top of him and tickling her. They rolled over, as Lisa laughed. She kept giggling as Neville turned them over again, sitting (gently!) on top of her as he tickled. Lisa's face felt warm.

"Ahem..."

The two looked up. McGonagall stood there, watching as the two were in a very compromising position.

Lisa stood and brushed off her clothes. Her face was bright red, like Neville's. Lisa offered Neville her hand to help him up. They stood in front of the professor.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Longbottom, and ten from Ravenclaw, Miss Atwood," she said.

Neville stared at the professor. "No, professor it wasn't Lisa's fault. It was all my fault. I tickled her," he said, squeezing her hand gently. Lisa frowned.

McGonagall sighed. "Very well, Longbottom. As much as it pains me, twenty points from Gryffindor. Miss Atwood, I'll give you five of those points back."

Once McGonagall was gone, Lisa turned to Neville. Her face crumpled the way it did when she was either sad or upset. "You didn't have to do that," she said.

Neville shrugged. "I wanted to save you those points. I know you're not used to getting in trouble," Neville explained.

Lisa smiled at him, and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "My hero," Lisa whispered softly.

"If Gryffindor loses the House Cup, you'll know why," joked Neville.

Lisa smiled. "Well, if Carole and Stevie decide to kill you, we'll all know why," she added, giggling.

"As long as I have you, it doesn't matter."


End file.
